Hank
Hank *'Type:' Harbour Tug Hank (a.k.a the Volcano) is a harbour tug who wears a blue toque and is the smallest, funniest, fastest tugboat in the Big Harbour. Job Hank's job is, like Theodore, to be a harbour tug, moving barges (usually from the side instead of the front unlike the other tugs) and being the pusher in the job of moving big ships and boats. Bio He loves to make funny faces and noises as a way of getting attention. He can be very sensitive too, and usually gets ignored for being the smallest. But whenever he feels down, he always turns to Theodore for help or guidance. But out of all the other tugboats, Hank is special because of his good humour and nature to learn and grow from his mistakes. He works with Bonnavista Barge and Shediac. Once he stayed up to see Owan. He once wanted to be called Henry in the episode Hank's New Name. Sometimes it's hard for him to keep quiet when he supposed to, but one time it was a good thing he spoke up when Owen, George, Theodore were about to crash into Willies Island when Hank told Lilly to be quiet on the episode, "All Quiet in the Big Harbor."He always forgets to tuck in his anchor, so the other tugs always remind him every now and then. He always likes the describe things as "fresh" as it sounds like a terrific word even if it's the only word he can think of. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat, Theodore and the Big Harbour, Different Strokes - Different Boats, Theodore the Vegetable﻿, The Day Ice Came to the Harbour, Theodore's Bad Dreams, Theodore's First Pull, Theodore and the Queen, Is Anybody Listening?, George Buzzes the Dock, The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest, Best Friends, and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides, Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge. Emergency ,The Cold Snap, Hank and the Hug, Emily and the Rocket, Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge, Theodore in the Middle, Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser, Snorri the Viking Ship, Tug of the Year, Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off, and Foduck and the Rainbow * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbor, Theodore to the Rescue (cameo), A Joke Too Far, Theodore and the Ice Ship, Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast, Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbor Birthday, Scally's Stuff, Theodore and the Missing Barge, Theodore and the Borrowed Bell, Emily's Close Call, Emily's New Hat, Emily and the Tug-Of-War, Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy, Theodore and the Bully (cameo), R. Boat and the Queen, Hank and the Night Light, and Theodore and the Pirate * Season 4 - Foduck's Hurt Feelings (cameo), Digby's Disaster, George's Funny Noise, Guysborough's Garbage, Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove (mentioned), Theodore Lands On Earth, Hank Makes A Friend, Foduck Blows His Stack (cameo), Hank's Wheezy Whistle, Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat, Rebecca and the Big Snore (cameo), Theodore and the Lies, Theodore's Bright Idea (does not speak), George and the Navy Ship, Theodore's Prize, The Dispatcher's Best Birthday, Emily's Easy Job, Nautilus and the Sinking Ship (cameo), and Owan On the Loose Trivia * Hank's model is currently displayed at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic. * Some of Hank's facial expressions were sold on ebay. Merchandising * ERTL (changing face, bath toy, diecast; all discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery Image:3_Theodore_Tugboat_Episodes_4_0072.jpg|Hank at the repair dock Image:Tug2.jpg|Hank's model Image:Hankmodel.PNG|Promotional Picture of Hank's Model Image:Hankshocked.jpg|"Theodore, it's happening again!" Image:TheodoreandtheIceShip8.PNG|Crosseyed Hank Image:newhankpic.jpg|Hank in Season 1 Image:Hank.jpg|Hank in Season 5 Image:IMG 7258.JPG Image:George'sGhost2.jpg|Hank suprised Merchandise Gallery Image:BrioHank.PNG|Brio Image:HankErtl.jpg|ERTL die-cast Image:ERTLChangingFaceHank.PNG|ERTL changing face Category:Tugboats Category:Characters